


Doing My Job

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: @thing-you-do-with-that-thing's tumblr SPN writing challenges [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Reader, F/M, Flashback, Injured!Sam, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slid to a stop in front of the long table and the sight before you had your heart dropping into your stomach and blood draining from your face. Sam was unconscious on the table. For a split second, you felt the sheer, uncontrollable terror that you always felt when the man who had saved you so many months ago was injured badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing My Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Creature Challenge on Tumblr. Originally posted on haredertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com. In the challenge, we chose a character and were assigned a creature to write about.
> 
> I chose Sam, and the creature I was assigned was the Rugaru.

Dean stumbled into the bunker, half carrying Sam whose left side was bleeding profusely. Sam’s legs gave out underneath him presumably from the blood loss. Dean picked him up, grunting with the effort of carrying his larger brother with no help, and carried him into the library. He laid him on the long table, knocking a smattering of books and papers off as he did. “Y/N!” Dean shouted. You could hear the panic in his voice all the way from your room, and you dropped the lore book you’d been reading. You ran out to the library, knowing that whatever you were walking into was probably bloody. You pulled your hair back out of your face and worked it into a bun as best as you could while running.

You slid to a stop in front of the long table and the sight before you had your heart dropping into your stomach and blood draining from your face. Sam was unconscious on the table. For a split second, you felt the sheer, uncontrollable terror that you always felt when the man who had saved you so many months ago was injured badly. But it was only a second, and your training as an army Field Surgeon kicked in.

“Okay, Dean,” you said calmly, in full-on doctor mode. He looked dazed and panicked. “I need clean towels, the strongest alcohol we’ve got, scissors, clean water, and my med bag.” Dean just stood there, staring at Sam. The damn fool was so sure of himself all the time, but an injury to his brother and he totally lost his cool. You smacked him on the arm hard enough to get his attention. “Hey, you want me to help Sammy, you better get focused and bring me what I asked for.” Dean nodded and disappeared, quickly returning with everything you’d asked for.

You doused a towel with the clear liquor and instructed Dean to press it into Sam’s wound while you did a cursory, but thorough exam, muttering to yourself about strong vitals and not seeing any further injury. You calmly moved Dean out of the way and cleaned and examined the wound. You were engaged in the task at hand, your training allowing you to do what was necessary without hesitation or second thought. While you carefully and thoroughly tended to Sam’s wound, you were rocked by a flashback of the day the two of you had met. He and Dean hadn’t been speaking at the time, and you had just come home from your second tour in Iraq a few months earlier.

You thought you’d seen it all, until you saw…. It.

It was called a Rugaru, Sam told you after the incident.

* * *

 

_Billy had been your fiancé once, and you had just found out you were eight weeks pregnant. You were so excited to tell him, but his behavior had been so odd. He was eating practically non-stop, you couldn’t keep enough food in the house. You’d even seen him eating a raw, frozen steak in the middle of the night one night. You didn’t know what the hell was going on with him. Then one night, he’d been gone for several hours while you sat in the living room, waiting for him to come home._

_When he had finally come home, he was… different. To say the least. The first thing you noticed was that his face, the front of his shirt, and his hands were covered in blood. You ran toward him, thinking he must have somehow been injured. You stopped in your tracks when you got close enough to see that his skin had become practically translucent. You could see the veins and capillaries that spider-webbed through his face, and then he looked up at you. You took an instinctive step back at the sight of his eyes. They had gone completely black._

_“I’m so hungry, Y/N,” he practically growled. He advanced on you as you backed away. You kept backing away until your back hit a wall, and then you sank to the floor._

_“Billy,” you said. “I don’t understand what’s happening right now. Whatever it is I am sure we can fix it.”_

_“I’m so hungry,” was all he said, sounding breathtakingly desperate. You cowered from this thing that your love had become as he reached toward you. He grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you away from the wall, throwing you onto the floor. You landed hard on your stomach, and you felt him over you, could smell the already rotting blood and meat on his breath._

_You knew that this was the end. Whatever the hell your fiancé had turned into was going to kill you. Just as his teeth were about to sink into your shoulder, you heard him scream in pain and felt a scorching heat near your side._

_Looking up through the fire, you saw a tall man with long hair._

* * *

 

Sam was all patched up now and sleeping. You had Dean carry him to his room while you cleaned up the bloody mess in the library. You stayed in Sam’s room with him all night, demanding that Dean get some rest. You tried to go back to reading the same lore book you were reading earlier, but instead found yourself thinking about how Sam would never know how much it had meant to you that he had just taken you in like you were a part of the family, no questions asked.

The incident with Billy had been the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to you, and through two tours you had seen a lot of things. The shock and terror of being attacked by the monster your fiancé had become had caused you to miscarry. Sam had been so distraught and he had done everything he could to try and make you feel better. It had taken a while, but you’d come around. Then all at once, you realized you couldn’t live without him.

You had never seen any signs that he felt the same way, so you just kept your feelings to yourself and made yourself useful. You patched the boys up after hunts, much more cleanly than they had been doing themselves. You did it with a smile, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide how terrified you were that one day, Dean would just be carrying Sam’s body home. So, you stayed with Sam in his room, watching over him.

Eventually you fell asleep with the lore book you’d been reading sprawled across your legs, and one of his hands in yours.

“Y/N?” You heard Sam’s voice say. You shook yourself awake and sat up in the chair, stretching and smiling at him sleepily.

“Nice of you to join me,” you said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a truck,” Sam said, trying to sit up. You immediately stood and reached over to help him. “How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?”

“Only about 11 hours or so, but I can imagine after the hunt and the injury, you were pretty exhausted.” You sat on the bed next to him. It was a relief that he was okay. Your hand unconsciously brushed a strand of his long hair back from his face.

“You stayed with me that whole time?” Sam asked. You smiled softly at him.

“Of course I did, Sam,” you replied. “I owe you my life. The least I can do is patch you up when you are hurt and be here when you wake up.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Y/N.” Sam tried to lean forward but he winced in pain and decided against it. “I was doing my job.”

“You weren’t just doing your job when you brought me here and gave me a new home and a new life. I would be a little jealous if you brought every woman whose life you saved home.” You winked at him. He just smiled.

“Only you,” he said. “It’s your fault. You are absolutely irresistible.”

“Sam,” you said, playfully. “Are you flirting with me?” His face grew serious for a moment, and his gaze was intense.

“Yes.” It was a simple statement, but the look on his face said he was serious. Your heart thumped in your chest. “Wait. I mean, like are you flirting playfully, or are you flirting cause you’re into me?”

“Listen, Y/N,” he said as he reached out and grabbed one of your hands. “I have been enamored by you since the day we met. I never said anything because, well, it was a weird situation.” He pulled you onto the bed next to him, and you just sat there staring down at him. “And, honestly, I didn’t think that you would be interested. If you are, I would really like to take you out sometime.” Your heart soared. Sam was asking you out. You never saw it coming.

“Sam, I really like you too. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Really? I mean, I know this kind of came out of nowhere, but I have been wanting to ask for awhile…”

“You should’ve asked forever ago, you big moose! I have been thinking about this for a long time.” You looked at him and smiled wryly. “I do have one condition, though.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“You better not take me to some crappy dive bar on our first date.” Sam looked at you and laughed softly.


End file.
